Heroes With Honor Hidden Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cobra goes after Sari, the Joes team up with the Autobots and learn a valuable lesson in doing so. Rated T for action violence. My first Transformers Animated/G.I. Joe Renegades fanfic and was done as a request, so please, no flames.


**t-rex989 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Transformers Animated and G.I. Joe Renegades belong to Hasbro. I own nothing! Also, this story has small spoilers for the Transformers animated episode "Survival of The Fittest".**

**A/N: This is my first Transformers/G.I. Joe crossover. Now, I will freely admit that I'm not totally familiar with G.I. Joe Renegades, so I tried to capture the characters personalities from the few G.I. Joe Renegades episodes I watched and I combined a little of the personalities from the movie "G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra". So please, I ask that you don't leave mean comments on this story. ****If I find any rude reviews, those reviews will be removed and reported! So please, be nice in the reviews and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes With Honor Hidden Within<strong>

Scarlett pounded the punching bag, pretending it was Cobra Commander's face. Earlier that day, Cobra had gotten away with some equipment the scientists had said was teleporting equipment. The G.I. Joe Renegades tried to stop them, but had failed and she was frustrated.

Suddenly, two black arms wrapped around her in a steady, but strong grip and she looked to see Snake Eyes had been the one to grab her. She felt his gaze through his visor and sighed, relaxing as he loosened his grip. "Sorry, Snake Eyes," she said. "I'm just frustrated that Cobra got away from us."

He nodded understandingly and motioned that he was also frustrated and suggested they join the others for a break. She nodded.

"That actually sounds good," she said as they went to join Roadblock, Duke, and Tunnel Rat, who were looking as bummed out as she felt.

"Why would Cobra want that equipment?" asked Duke.

"The scientist said it was for teleporting," said Roadblock. "To another dimension. Is that even possible?"

"If they use it, we'll know," said Tunnel Rat.

Scarlett looked at her team. "Well, we can't do much right now," she said. "Let's get some rest and we'll see what Cobra's got in mind."

The others agreed and hit the sacks, not knowing that Cobra had just built a portal to another dimension.

"Is it ready?" asked the Cobra Commander.

"Yes, Commander," said Storm Shadow. "It should be ready to use once it finishes building a charge, which will take a bit of time."

"I want a guard here all night," said the Commander.

"I shall do so," said the white-clad ninja as he prepared for his all-night guard duty.

Cobra Commander then looked at the coordinates he had chosen. "Soon, that child, Sari Sumdac, will be ours and be our ultimate weapon," he said sinisterly.

* * *

><p>Sari suddenly woke up with a gasp, trying to catch her breath as she wondered what scared her out of a deep sleep. "Sari?" asked a voice and she saw it was Prowl and he looked concerned. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I…I think something scared me, but I don't know what it was," she said as Prowl knelt down and scooped her up to his chest in a hug that she accepted as he scanned the room, but saw everything was fine.

"A bad dream?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she said. "I've been waking up like this for a few nights now."

Prowl gently rubbed her back. "Do you want to stay with me so that you can sleep?" he asked her.

"Can I?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Prowl took her to his room and lay down with her on his chest and she cuddled up to him and lay her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. He did the same, protecting her as she slept.

The next morning, Optimus was scanning the monitors when he saw the news report about a strange flare in town. He looked at it more closely and was surprised. He contacted Jazz.

"Jazz, check the news reports," he said.

"I'm seeing it, O.P.," said the cyberninja. "It looks familiar. Let me check the computers."

A moment later, Jazz told Optimus what he found. "It's surges from a portal that's trying to open," he said. "An interdimensional one at that. It only happened once during the Great War. According to the files, a group of evil humans came to help the Decepticons and a group of humans that fought for justice came to the Autobots' aid. It might be happening again."

"But we haven't seen the Decepticons for weeks," said Optimus. "So, what is coming out of that portal?"

"Don't know," said Jazz. "Need me to come?"

Optimus gave it some thought. "Please do," he said. "We could use some help if what comes out of there isn't friendly."

"Be there in five."

Optimus signed off and called his team in. "What's up, Bossbot?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, more Decepticons?" asked Bumblebee eagerly.

"Don't get so eager," Ratchet cautioned.

Prowl silently nodded to Optimus as Sari sat on the black-and-gold Autobot's shoulder. Jazz then came in and transformed.

"That portal opened and some guys came out and they didn't look friendly," he said.

Right then, the Detroit news came on with the story of the strange people terrorizing the town and taking hostages. "That doesn't look good," said Bumblebee. "Those people need help."

Prowl spotted the red cobra on the clothing of the villains. "A cobra," he said. "Definitely a sign of danger."

"Ratchet, Sari, you two stay here," said Optimus. "The rest of you, roll out!"

Sari was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to see the battle, but when she and Ratchet watched the monitors, the situation didn't look good. "Do you think they'll be okay, Ratch?" she asked him.

"I hope so, kid," said Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Autobots arrived and faced Cobra Commander. "I don't know who you are," said Optimus. "But release the hostages!"<p>

"What is this?!" asked Cobra Commander. "I thought you said this would be easy, Destro!"

"I…I thought it would be, Commander," said Destro.

"No matter," said Storm Shadow as he faced the Autobots. "Give us the child known as Sari Sumdac and the hostages will live!"

That shocked the Autobots. "Why do they want Sari?" asked Bumblebee.

"Nothing good, I think," said Prowl.

Suddenly, Storm Shadow came at them and Prowl and Jazz quickly used their weapons to hold him back, but were taken by surprise with how quick he was. Cobra Commander grabbed one of the hostages.

"Give us the Sumdac girl or this one's history!" he said as he held up a needle containing nanites and the young kid in his grasp struggled to get free.

"Let the kid go!"

The shout drew everyone's attention and the Autobots watched as five humans came out and started battling Cobra Commander and his neo-vipers and getting the hostages to safety. Seeing how these new humans were battling against the villains, the Autobots jumped in to help.

Bumblebee quickly drove in circles around the neo-vipers while Jazz and Prowl quickly took them down. Optimus and Bulkhead quickly got the rest of the hostages away from the fight and cleared the area while the humans fought.

Snake Eyes managed to knock Storm Shadow back and the white clad ninja glared at him. "This isn't over, brother," he spat and then joined Destro and Cobra Commander as the neo-vipers got them out of there.

The Renegades turned to the Autobots, who looked at them curiously. "Thanks for helping us," said Tunnel Rat. "We couldn't have taken them and got the hostages out by ourselves."

"Glad we could help," said Optimus. "I'm Optimus Prime and these are Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee. Who are you?"

"Duke," answered one man who seemed to lead the others. "These are my teammates Scarlett, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, and Snake Eyes. Cobra Commander got the teleportation equipment and came here for something."

"He mentioned our friend, Sari," said Bumblebee. "But what does he want with her?"

Scarlett spoke up. "Cobra's been testing nanites on humans for a while," she said. "They have been searching for a child test subject to mold into a Cobra Viper."

The Autobots looked mortified at that. "No way!" said Bulkhead. "He won't get to Sari!"

"We'll beat him back if he tries!" said Bumblebee.

Duke looked up at Optimus. "We know how Cobra works and you know the city," he said. "What do you think about joining forces?"

Optimus nodded immediately. "Come with us to our base," he said and they transformed down. Duke, Tunnel Rat, and Scarlett rode with Optimus and Roadblock and Snake Eyes rode with Bulkhead to the base. Ratchet and Sari greeted them and were also puzzled as to why Cobra wanted her specifically.

"They'll never catch me!" the eight-year-old girl said with determination, making the others chuckle but then grow serious as they sat down to determine the best attack.

After a few hours, they had only sketches of plans and took a break. Snake Eyes joined Jazz and Prowl for training and the three sparred for a bit. Optimus looked out to where Dinobot Island was and hummed in thought. Duke joined him.

"What's up?" he asked the fire truck bot.

"I was thinking about Dinobot Island," he said. "There's the Dinobots who live there and they don't like strangers."

Roadblock looked up at that. "Really?" he asked. "So if we went over there, they'd chew us alive?"

"Probably," said Bulkhead.

Bumblebee then perked up. "This Cobra guy wants Sari, right?" he said and they nodded. "Why not trick them into going to the island? They probably won't be expecting it."

Snake Eyes stopped moving for a moment and motioned something. "We'd have to come up with something for them to believe," Scarlett translated.

Bumblebee nodded. "How about a fake set up for a trade?" he said. "Or better yet, we could plant some old armor on the island that may interest Cobra. I saw something like that in a movie once."

The others fell into thought. "Prowl and I could probably wait in a stake-out to see if they take it," said Jazz. Snake Eyes nodded and pointed to them and himself. They didn't need a translation to know that the black-clad ninja was going to join them on that.

"The rest of us could wait in the caves until they approach," said Optimus. "And I hate to say it, but we may need Sari to come with us on this one."

"I'll join you," said Ratchet.

The plan decided, they put it into action.

* * *

><p>Cobra surveyed the area that they had come to. It was isolated, but filled with old armor that looked strong. "Neo-vipers," he said. "Absorb that armor."<p>

But they didn't get to as the ground shook and a T-Rex, Pterodactyl, and a Triceratops all came bursting out of the trees. "INTRUDERS!" Grimlock roared. "DINOBOTS! ATTACK!"

The Neo-vipers were smashed before they could react and Cobra, Destro, and Storm Shadow quickly backed up into some trees, but that did no good as the Joes came at them from behind and the Autobots were right with them.

"Neo-vipers! Attack!" shouted Cobra Commander.

The fight split into four groups as the Joes teamed up with Autobots. Snake Eyes teamed with Jazz and Prowl to take on the Neo-vipers, Scarlett and Roadblock teamed with Bumblebee and Bulkhead to deal with Destro and Storm Shadow and a few Neo-vipers that came near, and Optimus took on Cobra Commander with Duke and Tunnel Rat beside him. Ratchet had Sari stay inside of his chest armor to protect her as he moved quickly, shooting back any Neo-vipers with his magnetic blasts. Sari quickly noticed how the nanite creeps had no defense against magnets and quickly came up with an idea.

"Ratchet! Your magnets tear them apart!" she said. "Can you use them to form a cage or something like a force field?"

Ratchet gave it some thought and realized the kid had a point. "Good idea, Sari," he said. "Hang on tight!"

All of the Neo-vipers were suddenly lifted in the air by the Autobot medic's magnet claws and began spinning around. "Quick! Get those three lunatics inside it!" he said.

No one argued as Destro was first to be thrown in, thanks to Scarlett and Bumblebee confusing him and Bulkhead and Roadblock punched the metal-faced villain into the swarm of Neo-vipers.

Storm Shadow had been battling Snake Eyes, who had gone after him when the Neo-vipers had been captured. "You can't win, brother," the white clad ninja snarled and managed to knock down Snake Eyes and slice his sword at the black-clad arm. Snake Eyes did his best not to wince as the blade cut into him, but thankfully, the cut wasn't deep. Storm Shadow sneered at him and Snake Eyes looked at him and pointed up, making his enemy laugh cruelly.

"You expect me to look up and give you an advantage?" he scoffed and would have said more, but twin right kicks from Prowl and Jazz prevented that and knocked him into the swarm with Destro. Only Cobra Commander stood.

He held up a remote. "We'll come back another time for the child!" he said and was about to walk into the portal when a shuriken flew into the portal behind him and hit the teleporting equipment that Prowl could see within the portal. The gold, bladed star came back to him and he caught it as Jazz managed to whiz by Cobra Commander and hit the remote with one of his nun chucks, damaging it. "NOOOOO!" the mad commander screamed as suddenly the contained swarm of Neo-vipers with Storm Shadow and Destro inside hit him and sent them all through the portal, which the Joes fired at, making it collapse and overload.

"It's going to blow!" said Optimus, quickly shielding Duke and Tunnel Rat with his own body and running to one of the caves. "Take cover!"

Each Autobot, except Prowl, grabbed their human partners and followed Prime's lead. The black Autobot ninja quickly threw his shuriken at the overhead rocks to provide some protection from the blast. He caught the weapons as they came back to him and went in just before the loose rocks tumbled down over the entrance.

And just in time for the portal to explode harshly into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop dug out the rocks to free the Autobots who came out along with the humans. "Thank you for your help, Dinobots," said Prowl. "We would have been in a jam if you hadn't helped us."<p>

"Motorcycle bot help me Grimlock and friends," said Grimlock. "Me Grimlock may not like humans, but me Grimlock not like bad humans worse."

With that, the Dinobots left and the Autobots headed back to the base with the Joes riding inside them. Arriving at the base, the Joes looked at the allies.

"You guys are real heroes," said Duke. "No wonder Detroit like you."

"Well, most of Detroit," said Bulkhead. "We still have bad guys we deal with."

"But you don't give up when it looks bad," said Tunnel Rat.

"You're like us, in a way. Renegades that fight for good," said Roadblock. "Only difference is no one sees us as heroes."

The Joes looked at little upset about that, but Sari smiled. "You're heroes to us," she said. "You warned us about that creep coming after me. If you hadn't, he might have captured me."

"Sari's right," said Prowl. "And you fought beside us in battle."

"And you fought beside us even though it wasn't your fight," said Duke.

"But it was," said Ratchet. "Because they were after Sari and anyone who comes after one of us to hurt us deals with all of us."

Jazz spoke up. "No one may see you as heroes in your world yet, but there's something I see that I've only seen in Optimus and his crew," he said.

"What's that?" asked Scarlett, curious.

The white Autobot ninja smiled. "I see heroes with honor hidden within, waiting for the right time to reveal to your world the heroes you are," he said sincerely.

Snake Eyes motioned with his hands and Scarlett translated. "He said you speak just like his sensei did," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Jazz.

"It sounds a bit like what Master Yoketron would say," said Prowl. "He was always cryptic like that, but wise all the same."

Everyone nodded as Roadblock pulled out a remote device. "Time for us to get back home," he said. "We still have to stop Cobra Commander and his goons."

"Roadblock's right," said Duke. "Joes, in line."

The five did so and saluted the Autobots, who saluted them back. "Thank you for your help," said Optimus Prime.

"And thank you for your help, Optimus Prime," said Duke. "You and your team are true Joes."

With that, Roadblock opened the portal and they all went through, waving goodbye at their new friends. Sari had a few tears in her eyes as she watched them leave before they all saw the portal close gently, closing off their world from the Joes' world.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" she asked her Autobot friends.

"Who knows?" asked Jazz. "Life's got a way of crossing paths."

"Yeah, maybe they will come back sometime," said Bumblebee. "It was sure nice having some allies that are fearless. Wish I could be like that."

Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and smiled. "I think we already are," he said, making the yellow Autobot smile as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back in their world, Scarlett looked out the window and Snake Eyes came up behind her. "They really are like us," she said to him. "I wish they could help us every day with Cobra and his goons."<p>

Snake Eyes nodded, but then signed something that made Scarlett smile. "Yeah, that white ninja robot was right," she said. "We are heroes with honor within. Maybe someday, the world will see it that way too."

They both joined their fellow Joes that night with a new hope that someday, their names would be cleared and the world would see them as heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one a fun one to write. <strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
